Blaze/Gallery/Season 2 (1-10)
Fired Up! S2E1 Blaze, Gabby and Stripes at the top of the garage slide.png S2E1 Blaze jumps in the air.png S2E1 Blaze comes down the slide.png S2E1 Blaze jumps off the slide.png S2E1 Blaze coming to a stop.png S2E1 Blaze greeting the viewer.png S2E1 Stripes lands.png S2E1 Pickle "That was incredible!".png S2E1 Blaze to Crusher "Your turn".png S2E1 Stripes sniffs the air.png S2E1 Smoke alarm starts going off.png S2E1 Blaze "We all need to stay calm".png S2E1 Blaze "Line up and follow me".png S2E1 Everyone follows Blaze out.png S2E1 Blaze comes out of the garage.png S2E1 Make sure all our friends get out.png S2E1 Everyone made it out.png S2E1 Stripes congratulates Blaze.png S2E1 Blaze and Stripes hear a siren.png S2E1 Monster Machines amazed by firefighters.png S2E1 Pickle "Those firefighters are so brave".png S2E1 Blaze wishes he were a firefighter.png S2E1 AJ "You'd make an awesome firefighter".png Dino Dash S2E2 Blaze and Zeg approaching the hill.png S2E2 Zeg tells Blaze he's ready.png S2E2 Blaze, Zeg and AJ count to 3.png S2E2 Zeg pushes the rock.png S2E2 Zeg and crew "Rock go far!".png S2E2 Blaze greets the viewer.png S2E2 AJ greets the viewer.png S2E2 We're playing Geyser Blast.png S2E2 Blaze "It's called Geyser Blast".png S2E2 Blaze sees geyser gushing.png S2E2 It's Blaze's turn.png S2E2 Blaze explains the rules.png S2E2 Blaze pushes the rock.png S2E2 Blaze, AJ and Zeg see rock roll away.png S2E2 Blaze and Zeg high tire.png S2E2 Blaze and AJ hear more dinosaurs.png S2E2 Blaze congratuling the ankylosaurus.png S2E2 Baby ankylosaurus steps up.png S2E2 Baby ankylosaurus wants to try.png S2E2 Blaze shocked "ZEG!".png S2E2 Ankylosauruses shocked.png S2E2 Blaze worried about Zeg.png S2E2 Blaze "We've gotta get to that mud pit".png S2E2 Blaze "Don't worry, Ankylosauruses".png S2E2 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png S2E2 Blaze driving down the hill.png S2E2 Blaze passing the ramp.png S2E2 Blaze heads into the jungle.png S2E2 Blaze passing geysers.png S2E2 Blaze jumps high in the air.png S2E2 Blaze lands.png S2E2 Blaze in the jungle.png S2E2 Blaze about to jump off a hill.png S2E2 Blaze flips in the air.png S2E2 Blaze turns down a path.png S2E2 Blaze revs up.png S2E2 Blaze circling a tunnel.png S2E2 Blaze jumps through a waterfall.png S2E2 Blaze with the waterfall behind him.png S2E2 Blaze flipping over a river.png S2E2 Blaze's tires.png S2E2 Blaze zooming away.png Truck or Treat! S2E3 Blaze's grand entrance.png S2E3 Blaze driving toward a ramp.png S2E3 Blaze jumps into the night sky.png S2E3 Blaze lands toward the viewer.png S2E3 It's me, Blaze.png S2E3 Blaze is Sir Blaze.png S2E3 AJ jumps out of Blaze.png S2E3 Blaze says it's Halloween.png S2E3 Blaze "It's called "truck-or-treating".png S2E3 Axle City Garage decorated for Halloween.png S2E3 Blaze and AJ arrive at Axle City Garage.png S2E3 Blaze explains how to truck-or-treat.png S2E3 Gabby comes out; Blaze and AJ say "Truck-or-treat!".png S2E3 Gabby greets everyone.png S2E3 Gabby gives Blaze some candy.png S2E3 Gabby gives AJ some candy.png S2E3 Blaze and AJ say goodbye to Gabby.png S2E3 Blaze showing his candy bucket.png S2E3 Blaze hears his friends.png S2E3 Blaze sees his friends coming.png S2E3 Blaze and AJ greet their friends.png S2E3 Blaze to Darington "That's your shadow".png S2E3 Blaze decides to show them.png S2E3 Blaze "Check it out".png S2E3 Blaze's foglights turn on.png S2E3 Blaze's light shining on the wall.png S2E3 Starla making a shadow.png S2E3 Stripes making a shadow.png S2E3 Zeg making a shadow.png S2E3 Monster Machines make more shadows.png S2E3 Monster Machines still making shadows.png S2E3 Monster Machines' candy buckets spotted.png S2E3 Crusher sees the candy.png S2E3 Vacuum reaches the candy.png S2E3 Monster Machines hear the explosion.png S2E3 Starla "Our candy's flyin' away!".png S2E3 Monster Machines see Crusher leaving.png S2E3 We have to get our candy back.png S2E3 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png S2E3 Blaze revving up.png S2E3 Monster Machines setting off.png S2E3 Monster Machines turn down another street.png S2E3 Blaze under the lights.png S2E3 Blaze jumping a ramp.png S2E3 Blaze approaching a straw maze.png S2E3 Monster Machines entering the maze.png S2E3 Blaze driving through the maze.png S2E3 Blaze reaching a bridge.png S2E3 Monster Machines jump the raising bridge.png Race to the Top of the World S2E4-5 Blaze in the distance.png S2E4-5 Blaze enters on a parachute.png S2E4-5 Blaze flies past the screen.png S2E4-5 Blaze flies into the stadium.png S2E4-5 Blaze flies above the start line.png S2E4-5 Pickle "Are you seeing this".png S2E4-5 Blaze lands and waves to the crowd.png S2E4-5 Blaze greets the viewer.png|Hey. It's me, Blaze. S2E4-5 AJ greets the viewer.png|And I'm AJ. S2E4-5 Blaze and crew "Biggest race we've ever done".png Monster Machine Christmas S2E6 Blaze holds Santa's sack.png S2E6 Blaze about to take off.png S2E6 Blaze zooms through Santa's workshop.png S2E6 Blaze catches some presents.png S2E6 Blaze tosses presents upward.png S2E6 Blaze catches more presents.png S2E6 Blaze catches presents from the elves.png S2E6 Elf waiting for Blaze.png S2E6 Blaze flips and catches presents.png S2E6 Blaze unloads the bag.png S2E6 Blaze's holiday greeting.png|Merry Christmas! I'm Blaze. S2E6 AJ dismounts and greets the viewer.png|I'm AJ. S2E6 Blaze "And I think you know".png|And I think you know... S2E6 Santa stands on Blaze's tire.png S2E6 We've been helping Santa.png S2E6 Blaze comes over.png S2E6 Let's find the last present.png S2E6 Everyone cheering.png S2E6 Everyone follows Santa out.png S2E6 Blaze, AJ, Santa and elves see Crusher and bag rolling away.png S2E6 Elf "They're getting away".png S2E6 Blaze "After him!".png S2E6 Everyone sees the empty bag.png S2E6 Blaze vows to find the presents.png S2E6 Santa thanking Blaze for helping out.png S2E6 Crusher wants to come too.png S2E6 Blaze ready to find the presents.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher starting their journey.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher pass Christmas trees.png S2E6 Blaze jumping in the air.png S2E6 Blaze jumping a bridge gap.png S2E6 Blaze bounces Crusher back up.png S2E6 Crusher lands back at the top.png S2E6 Blaze approaching an icy loop-de-loop.png S2E6 Blaze looks at the ice loop.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher about to use the ice loop.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher enter the ice loop.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher upside down.png S2E6 Blaze in the ice loop.png S2E6 Crusher in the ice loop.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher still in the loop.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher exit the loop.png S2E6 Blaze leaps up.png Knight Riders Darington to the Moon! Piggy 500 Spark Bug S2E10 Blaze and Stripes in the jungle.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes drive into the jungle.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes "This way".png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes head for a rock arch.png S2E10 Blaze swings on a vine.png S2E10 Butterflies take flight.png S2E10 Butterfly on Blaze's hood.png|Whoa! Awesome! S2E10 Butterfly flies away.png S2E10 Hi, I'm Blaze.png|Hi. I'm Blaze. S2E10 And I'm AJ.png|And I'm AJ. S2E10 We're in the jungle with Stripes.png Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Do you want to see me jump.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E11 Blaze holds the ball.png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E1 Blaze admires his firefighter helmet.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E16 Race car Blaze close up.png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E9 Blaze calls out to the monkey.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E18 Let's listen for the tire.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E5 Blaze "No emergency too big".png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 S5E3 Blaze shining his foglights.png|Season 5 Episodes 1-10 S4E11 Chop 3.png|Season 4 Episodes 11-20 BC2 Blaze gets ready to jump.png|Shorts To return to the page for Blaze, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries